


As long as there's christmas

by TheAmeliaNathan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Christmas, Elijah Kamski - Freeform, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, married, pre- christmas period, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmeliaNathan/pseuds/TheAmeliaNathan
Summary: Elijah Kamski and his wife [ lovely Reader/Phoenix from 'Deviant Dehaviour'] have a lot of  fun in their pre- christmas period.





	As long as there's christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deviant Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244) by [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor). 



> Hello everyone who found there way to this little One- Shot.
> 
> This time I wanted to write a few stories abot pre- christmas period and christmas time inspired as usual by the amazing Story "Deviant Behaviour" written by there even more amaing Precursor <3 
> 
> If you like this One-Shot check her out ... if you did not have before !!!
> 
> Here we're starting with a little naughty story about Elijah Kamski and his wife.  
> Yeah I was blushing a lot while writing this ^.^.
> 
> What should I say ... I'm really fangirling over this couple so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And I wish you all a wonderful pre- christmas period <3

The air was filled with a delicious scent.  
And the living room shined in gold and warming fairy lights.  
Elijah sat on the old but still comfortable couch in the small living room of this really in need of renovation house which was owned by him and his wife.

 

They were newlyweds and this would be their first christmas as wife and husband.

 

So it had been her goal to make the best pre- christmas period possible.  
And her first idea had been to decorate the livingroom together.

 

They decorated the christmas tree while listening some christmas music he hated and drank a lot of coffee with cinnamon because she wanted this special christmas feeling even in her coffee.  
But he had to admit that he kind of liked it… in a weird way….

 

They spend hours and hours until everything was decorated the way she imagined it to be.  
The Room was shining in brigt lights, stars, fake snow created by cotton balls and other little things which turned their house into a winter wonderland.

 

It looked pretty ridiculous.

 

But after the hours they spent of their hard work she looked at the result and a smile, brighter than all of those lights, was formed on her lips and she fell into his arms and hugged him tight. 

 

Her heartbeat pulsated against his own.  
She was really the most adorable creature ever created and all he felt was love and affection towards her.  
He became vulnerable since he met her on this faithful day.  
Her sweet and soft personality… her kindness … influenced his cold and rational personality.

 

Moments like this made him feel alive.

 

After all of this decoration madness he was very exhausted and told his wife he would be reading for a while.  
So he laied on the couch while she went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

 

Elijah wrapped himself in one of those plushy blankets she bought for the cold season and started to feel sleepy… so sleepy….

 

„Elijah, honey. Wake up“, a soft voice in the distant spoke to him.  
Gentle fingers brushed his hair out of his face and he felt the softest lips on his forehead.

 

He slowly opened his eyes the lovely face of his wife who was kneeling next to the couch appeared before him. She continued brushing his hair and gave him a light peck on his lips.

 

„Dinner is ready. I didn’t think a little bit of decorating would exhaust you this much. Maybe you’re getting old and your stamina is not what it used to be. When I think about it you even look like a cute Santa Claus with your long beard.“  
She laughed about Elijah’s shocked face and stood up.

 

Elijah caught her wrist in a fast movement and her escaped a surprised sound.  
Elijah sat up and pulled her on top of his lap.

 

„Eli, what are you doin…. Ahhh?!, a moan escaped her lips while Elijah kissed the spot on her neck which he knew always drove her crazy.  
He put a hand into her incredibly soft hair and forced her head tot he side so he got better access to her neck.

 

She started pourring his name…. He loved it when she did that… he felt how he got hard and his pants got to tight.

 

While he kissed her lucious lips his left hand wandered down his body to open the buttons of his jeans.  
His wife suddenly stopped the kiss and looked down to his growing bulge.

 

„Is this what you want ?“, Elijah cupped her chin with his hand and forced her to look him in his deep blue eyes.  
A deep pink blush tinted her cheeks and she nodded.

 

A devilish grin appeared on his face.

 

He carressed her face and put his thumb between her parted lips…. Exploring the softness of her those ….

 

„Then how about you show me how much you want it with this sassy little mouth of your ?“

 

His thumb left her mouth and he laied his hands on her shoulders to push her gently but firmly down.  
She climbed off of his lap and took place kneeling between his parted legs.  
Elijah pushed up his hips and pulled down his jeans and his underwear.  
His pulsating manhood right in front of her lovely face.

 

She put her hand gently around his member and gave it a few strokes before starting to kiss his tip.  
Elijah leaned back into the couch and enjoyed the view on his beloved wife.

 

She continued pumping his length while taking him inside her perfect mouth as far as possible.  
She bobbed her head up and down in a very pleasant pace.  
As much as he new where she felt the most pleasure also she knew how to drive him crazy with her mouth and her touch.

 

He moaned her name, went his fingers through her hair and rested his palms on her skull.

 

To her surprise he fastened the pace with his hands on her head and pushed himself deeper into her mouth everytime.  
Elijah started to buck his hips up while pushing her face down so she swallowed his shaft as a whole.  
Her gagging vibrating sounds were enough to tighten up his balls.

 

He felt it….  
He was close…  
„Look at me little bird… I need to see…. Arrrgghhhh!.....“  
With one last push he pulled her down until her nose brushed his pelvis and he released his hot cum into her willing mouth.  
Her eyes never leaving his.  
A deep nearly animalic groan escaped his lips and he hold her down until he was empty…

 

He let go of her head and she started to cough lightly.  
Most of his cum was swallowed by her but some traces were left on her chin…

 

Elijah Kamski gently brushed the leftovers off her chin and smeared them on her shiny lips.  
She took his hand carefully into her hands and sucked everything left off of his thumb.

 

She kissed his palm and stood up.  
Her whole body was slightly shaking and her hair was a total mess.  
The rawness of emotions in her eyes was one oft he most beautiful and purest things Elijah had ever saw in his entire life.

 

He put his pants back on and stood up.

 

Slowly he walked towards her and pulled his wife into his arms in a gentle embrace and caressed her messy hair.

 

They stood there silent for a while which felt like an eternity.  
…Like a lifetime…

 

„I’m sorry…. I hope I did not hurt you.“  
Elijah took in a deep breath of her sweet and intoxicating scent.  
… his own attractant which he could not resist….

 

„No…. To be honest it was very excited to see you so much in control and losing all of yourself at the same time…“

 

… he never understood the whole meaning behind her words … they were like her ..  
… a mystery … a riddle he was not able to solve…

 

But she was right.  
In the past he had been like a machine… always rational, calculated and cold…

 

That was before she came into his life and showed him all the beauty out there.

 

But nothing out there was as magnificent as her and she was his … his wife…  
Mrs. Kamski…

 

„So do you still think I look like that clown Santa Claus … or do you need another proof that I’m fit enough to keep up with you?“, he looked into her eyes and grinned.

 

She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and jumed into his arms… giving him a longing kiss…  
„I bet dinner’s cold so it doesn’t matter if we eat later.. or get dessert first. But how about this time you make my bells jingle first“, she winked a him and started laughing which sounded a lot like „HoHoHo“.

 

Elijah wasn’t able to control himself and started laughing pretty hard while getting them both into the bedroom.

 

Elijah Kamski started to understand all this fuss about christmas time.

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Taylor,
> 
> I know it had been some time but guess who is back... yeas that's right !!! ^.^
> 
> I have a really soft heart for the pre- christmas period and christmas time in general so I got inspired for a few stories so embrace yourself to get spamed.. I guess.. I hope ... MUHAHAHA....
> 
> So this story is as usually dedicated to you and your amazing work and I hope you kind of like it.
> 
> I got inspired to write a little bit of smut because the good @MjrGenMatt complained about some Elijah Kamski/ Phoenix smut so I had to write it *winkwink*.
> 
> Also I got inspired by a discussion on Discord about their joyless marriage ... so here a story about a happy married life before ... yeah ... you know... the whole disaster ^.^
> 
> So I hop you'll enjoy this one and pre- christmas period *HoHoHoHo*
> 
> From Rebecca with all love <3
> 
> P.S. I really love the nickname "little bird" for Phoenix <3


End file.
